Seven Hundred Years
by Marronett
Summary: After being banished for 1000 years for their past crimes, the Generals are granted their freedom early and each Senshi is ordered to deliver it into their hands. Senshi/Generals
1. Venus & the Past

Title: Parole

Genre: Angst/Humor

Rating: M

Author's Notes:  
So this was a dream I had and so I couldn't think of any other couple better tackling it than Kunzite and Venus. It's rare for me to write a fic just for other couples besides Usagi and Mamoru so I hope you enjoy. It's a bit different than other things I've written but it is a oneshot so that may bring comfort. I did just write it about ten minutes ago so excuse any spelling errors porfavor

Let me know what you think. Oh and when I say that... I really mean that. Let me know! It takes like two seconds, I promise.

--======--

--======--

In the year 3003, three years after King Endymion and Queen Selenity came to the throne of New Earth a great trial was held. With one judge and no jury besides the King and Queen themselves it was up to one being to be in charge of all Justice on New Earth. She also was in charge of the entire Earth's armies. She had been proven fair and with four advisors her word was law. In those days the Earthen Generals had been re-incarnated from their previous forms. Though the Judge had found in their hearts a true repentance and evidence of it, the advisors and she still felt they needed to be punished for helping bring about the destruction of the Silver Millenium and trying to murder the Prince and Princess during their teenage years once re-born. Therefore they were banished for a 1000 years to each corner of the Earth, apart from each other and with no contact to the outside world. Each were given tasks that would keep them battle ready so that at the end of their sentence they may re-join society as Endymion's advisors and personal guards.

Two hundred years into their sentence the honorable Judge Venus stepped down from her position to devote all of her time and energy to the Queen and her detail as well as Earth's armies. Six human judges were appointed in her place. One hundred years later, having reviewed each case carefully the judges reversed the Earthen General's sentence and granted them parole. Each Inner Senshi was deployed to inform the solitary Generals and return them to their rightful post beside Endymion.

The smell hit her first. It was unlike the palace. Perhaps because the palace was clean, spoke of great promise and was warm and inviting. Yet, as she traveled to the dark prison that loomed before her she could smell clearly the stench of broken dreams, death and hopelessness. She had chosen his detention with purpose and logic. He was given control of one of Earth's few prisons. Inside rested the realms highest priority prisoners. In the years it had been established and under his rule none had escaped. None had even come close. A bit of her wanted to keep him here to maintain the peace that was floating graciously over their planet. Yet, her duty would not let her and the parole papers within her uniform felt like they were burning a way out.

"Lady Venus." A guard bellowed before her and the blonde raised an eyebrow at the burly man as he bowed before her.

"Take me to the General." Her voice was a delight but held such strength in it that the guard slightly teetered on his legs before standing and motioning her entrance. She could hear the clank of iron as heavily guarded gates were being unlocked before her. When she felt the rush of magic be released that guarded the doors it felt a bit overwhelming. She knew the magic's of this realm but his was one she had clearly forgotten. She hadn't felt it in over 2000 years. The magic he used under Beryl's was tainted and was nothing like the pulsating vibe she seemed to feel as she stepped foot into the penetentary.

"Follow me please Lady Venus." A new guard said appearing next to her and she nodded slightly, the click of her heels following after him as she was led into the inner sanctum of the facility. Having seen the numerous obstacles not to mention the magic placed upon the devices she was feeling more and more confident that if he left this place it would not change an iota. What was growing more uncomfortable inside her was the thought of seeing him again. Their last meeting had been rather harsh with her sentencing him for his crimes. In fact they had only seen them a day before he was banished two days later. It was a quick encounter where she had only seen his eyes, heard him plead guilty and watched him vanish through a door. She wondered if he'd be pissed about the banishment. With a slight roll of her eyes she re-gathered herself. She stood by her decision. It was the right thing to do. Although she being the one to grant him parole, perhaps that was not the most genius plan in her arcenol. The other girls had been a bit trepid but overall excited. Their memories of the men they once knew and loved lifetimes ago was strong within them. So, she loved him once… he was a stranger to her now. Had no affect on her whatsoever.

"Lady Venus." The voice seemed to roll down her back and she gulped a bit, her calm exterior not altering a bit as her stomach seemed to jump upon it's own accord. When she glanced up her cobalt orbs encountered deep emerald that narrowed a bit in curiosity towards her. The stare made her feel like a puddle and she began to quickly calculate how long it would take her to get her weapon to strike him… 2 seconds… 3… 6. She cursed herself and was thankful she at least had enough dignity to stand her ground as if he had no affect on her. "I assume you are here to overview my progress?" He questioned, straight to the point and Venus liked that about a man. Geez, she use to love that about him. She opened her mouth to reveal the real reason for her presence but his facial features made her tighten a bit. What was letting him suffer a bit longer for? He did beat the crap out of her once… ten more minutes in captivity won't hurt him.

"If you wouldn't mind." Venus responded calmly and the General before her bowed, his shoulder length hair almost begging to be run though with her fingers. Her eyes widened a bit wondering what the hell was wrong with her. She wasn't a teenager for goodness sakes. In fact she was about 1300 years old.

"Right this way." He breathed standing and she nodded curtly, walking through a door he motioned towards. He followed silently, his nostrils suddenly catching her scent and it made him falter a bit. She never changed. In fact he loved that about her… She caught him pretty easy considering he had come to see her immediately after he was awoken. Love never dies apparently. He seemed to be on auto-pilot as he navigated her throughout the prison he had called home for over three hundred years. Three hundred years was a long time to dream about someone. For a few years he plotted revenge against her. Against the coldness she shown in sentencing away from his brothers, banishing him from her heart and from her mind and most of all from his Prince. Those years ended with the bitter reminder that he would have done the same if not worse to her if their positions had been reversed. In fact she showed him mercy. He had built a strong unit here and had secured this facility to its perfection. The opportunity to work one on one with some inmates, often re-forming them had drastically changed his life forever. He was done with feeling sorry for himself, done with punishing himself for sins committed against influence that was not his own. He was who he had always wished to be but never attained to. And he was patiently waiting for the day to return to his King, return as his warrior and prove her wrong about him.

She made comments here and there about security measures, questions he easily answered and could see with each passing step she was growing uncomfortable. She should be uncomfortable. She'd never visited before, in fact her presence was unnerving. It was like a virus that was trying to infect him to his pore. It made his skin feel alive and also made the next seven hundred years seem rather short. The tour drew to a close and the stress of forty-five minutes in his presence made it abundantly clear she was ready to vacate all together. He had thought of a million things to say to her. To ask her for forgiveness for his betrayal, to confess his feelings had never changed… to blast her for her lack of battle knowledge when they tried to defeat Galaxia and lost the Prince. He calmed himself on that one. He had to let that one go.

"That all?" Her voice brought him back to reality. She was looking at him expectantly, her body language impeccable for the true soldier she was. They were back at his office now and she seemed to beam in the dim exterior.

"One more thing." He commented and a delicate eyebrow rose upon her face when suddenly his fingers wrapped around her forearm, yanking her into a side room. The door shut quickly and the light flickered on along with all of her instincts to kill this man. Before she could attempt any his lips were upon hers and her back was being shoved against a wall. Heat immediately traveled through her system as his rough hands scaled her hips and she was hoisted up, pushed messily on a sink as his lips devoured hers. Her arms were around him in an instant, the desire for him overwhelming and unexpected as she gave into the wave of pleasure that was threatening to crash in on her. Her lips were aggressive against his and his fingers were gently running through her hair. Her body was on fire and she had never been more awake in her whole life. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled tightly against him and she groaned into his mouth at the interaction. All protocol and decency was lost as a need to have him overtook her. She was overwhelmed by it and as her fingers clawed at him she felt she would die if he didn't have her.

Suddenly his frame stilled against hers, his lips torturously finishing a kiss she wished had lasted eons. When he pulled away from her completely composed, his eyes blazing with amusement before her, reality slapped her like a cold fish and a smirk slowly slid to her lips. Bastard.

"I guess I'll see you in seven hundred years." He countered, her frame still messily half-way in a sink and her lips kiss reddened. Her chest was heaving and within a second she was back on her feet, uniform adjusted and breathing under control. Without another look she walked from the room, a smirk on her swollen lips.

"Maybe." She hissed over her shoulder as she met two guards that were ready to escort her out. His frame slowly followed hers, completely calm and composed waiting for her to turn her head, anything to tell him he had a chance with her. If she was anything like she once was, anything like her kiss that had ignited him to his core it would be a well-worth seven hundred year wait. He just wanted her to suffer along with him. When her head turned and her sparkling blue eyes met him, the amusement in them slightly surprised him. The teasing kiss she shot him made his guard raise. She always did have something up her sleave. She vanished from view and he let out a breath.

"A comm. call for you sir from Crystal Tokyo." An aid told him quickly and Kunzite's eyes widened considerably. He had never gotten a call from CT. He followed quickly to almost buckle at the face that was happily before him.

"Sire." He breathed, the King strong and healthy before him. It almost brought tears to his eyes.

"I am excited to see you old friend. Everything is ready for your return." Endymion's voice was almost too much to bear and Kunzite reveled in the sound of his master when suddenly the words registered.

"Return?" He questioned and Endymion nodded.

"Did not Venus arrive with your parole papers? She had divided the armies for you and went to great lengths to restore your title. I hope I did not destroy her surprise for you." Endymion commented, concern sweeping his forehead and Kunzite almost laughed if the situation was not so annoying.

"Oh no sire. It is quite a surprise." Kunzite replied with a small bow and Endymion nodded.

"See you soon old friend." With that the transmission ended and Kunzite spun, slamming a hand on his desk before him.

"Bitch!" He hissed, anger and yet amusement at the whole situation lighting upon him. She didn't come here for a tour… she came with his papers. He quickly moved towards the door to stop her when suddenly it opened.

"Her transport has cleared sir. Should we re-activate the shield?" His guard asked and Kunzite bit his lip. Crap. She left with his papers. Serves him right. At least the kiss was worth however long she would make him wait for those papers. "She gave me this for you sir." The guard announced handing him a piece of paper. Kunzite took it quickly opening it and once his eyes took it in a small smirk fell to his lips at the contents.

_Seven hundred years isn't that long General. _


	2. Mercury & the Transport

Title: Seven Hundred Years

Genre: Romance

Rating: M

Author's Note: Ok I caved and wrote another. I'm not sure if I'll write the other two so if you like them let me know... it might inspire me to think up cool ideas for Mars and Jupiter to face their men.

Enjoy!

----======----

The temperature seemed to dip lower as she stepped out of her transport, making the short walk to the detention zone before her. Set in the far reaches of Antarctica it was not surprise prisoners did not escape. She also believed it had much to do with the man who ran the establishment. Water didn't care much for freezing temperature so when her breath wafted before her she quickened her step. Bundled in blue, lined with fur she was bustled into the large ominous building and the gates shut behind her with a cruel clap. She spun, alerted by the noise when suddenly a frame was before her.

"Greetings Lady Mercury. Please let me lead you to the Warden." The figure bowed before her and Mercury gulped a bit. She had never been here but had chosen the spot carefully. She knew Zoicite would be able to handle the cold temperatures. She bit her lower lip as she silently followed, the only sound being her boots upon the cold floor. She was a bit childish in choosing this location; she assumed he could warm it since he had always warmed her cold heart. If the others knew she would not be able to take the teasing for long. She turned and two doors were opened before her and she felt the heat emanating from the room. She took a relieved breath and stepped inside, her fingers going for the clasps around her neck to release the large winter coat. Her fingers stilled as she took in the warm and inviting surroundings. The room was full of bookcases that lined to the ceiling at least fifty feet up. They were filled with more books than she had ever seen and the sight was intoxicating to her.

"Lady Mercury. It is a pleasure." A deep voice said before her and he bowed slowly, his gray uniform clinging to his lithe built frame.

"General." Mercury responded politely as a guard removed her coat revealing a bright blue wool wrap around her uniform. Zoicite kept his gaze down and he sucked in a deep breath.

"I am afraid I am still unworthy of that title my lady. Zoicite shall be fine." He responded and Mercury tilted her head to the side abit. Zoicite was always a modest man but he looked completely different before her.

"You cut your hair." She suddenly stated, surprise in her melodious voice and Zoicite's eyes rose to meet hers. He had always been quite proud of his long locks, yet a few decades a go he chopped it to his shoulders.

"Yes, well I had a dream about being a girl and the thought alarmed me so much the locks were gone the next day." He responded dryly and after a moment of silence he suddenly heard her intoxicating laugh. It was quiet, soft and so feminine it usually drove him over the edge. He clasped his hands tighter behind him.

"I like it." She responded encouragingly and Zoicite nodded with a small smile.

"I had hoped you would." His words sent a shiver down her spine and she nodded, quickly getting down to business. He noticed her change of demeanor and he didn't want to lose the easy conversation that was flowing before them. "Are you here to deliver more books? I have many to return to you." He said quickly, motioning to a few boxes along the walls. Mercury's gaze fell that way and she was taken aback. She had sent him a book everyday since his incarceration. Her favorites, things she knew he needed. She loved the fact he was an avid reader. She also knew he needed to know policies and procedures for whenever he would be released so she was determined to keep him as up to date and battle ready as possible. To do that she knew she needed to develop his mind above all.

"Have… have you read them all?" She asked a bit quietly and a grin turned upwards on his lips as he walked slowly towards one of the shelves, a large fire roaring behind his desk.

"I have had much time on my hands." He mumbled, running a finger along a few bindings. She blushed immediately. He'd been banished to Antarctica… of course he had a lot of time on his hands.

"I am afraid I did not bring you any books but you may choose freely from my library when you return home." For 1300 years old she still looked as crisp and as bright as she had been at twenty. It also helped that she took great care to curl her hair and look presentable for him. He hadn't seen a woman in 300 years. She wanted to be the one he remembered and hopefully the only one he wanted to look at for the next 1000 years or more. He turned to her, a quizzative look crossing his features.

"Return home?" He questioned and slowly she moved towards him. Her gaze caught an unfinished chess game and she stilled, her mind quickly drawn to the game and distracted away from the current conversation. He watched as she stilled and a curious look crossed her face. He could not stop the smile that lit his lips as she bent towards the game, rubbing her chin thoughtfully before she moved a piece expertly. He knew she was in her own world now and he'd have to retrieve her from it. He had always loved bringing her back to reality…

"Amille." He whispered and she jumped, his frame suddenly a foot away from her own. She gulped at his nearness, feeling warmth radiate from him before he moved a piece on the board, his eyes still glued to hers. "You were saying something about returning home." He reminded her and she immediately blushed.

"Oh, I am so sorry." She cried and his heart seemed to dive. He wasn't returning home, returning to her. "Forgive me for delaying my purpose." She breathed, reaching into her cover and slowly pulling out a small stack of papers. "The Six new Earthen Judges have granted you your freedom. I am here to return you to your position beside Endymion. You are a General once more." It took him a few minutes to register what she had said. In that small amount of time she managed to check mate him on the board and step uneasily away. Her voice was so sweet, so beautiful… finally her words hit and he gulped a bit, confusion flitting his features. He still had seven hundred years to serve…

"Freedom?" He questioned and she nodded, her eyes going to the papers that were now in his hands. "All of us?" He quickly asked and the warm smile that lit her face melted his heart. Silence filled the room once more and Mercury sucked in a deep breath. If she needed to keep her wits about her she should probably quickly depart.  
"You have much to pack. I do not want to delay your return any longer. A new transport shall be arriving in a few hours with aids to help you so that you shall be home in a few days." She informed and Zoicite glanced once more at the papers and than at her as she gracefully re-covered herself with her coat. He took a step towards her than stilled.

She noticed his hesitation and her heart went out to him. She could only imagine what banishment felt like, to be away from your brothers and than suddenly get your freedom back. She moved towards him than stopped. She was not his lover, not in this time and she couldn't give him comfort… he probably hated her for throwing him here with a 1000 years to think of his sins, to think about her face that had most likely shown clear rejection in it. She would hate him if the roles were reversed.

"If there is anything I can do…" She began than stopped. She nodded quietly to him and his gaze rose to meet hers.

"Do you still love me Amille?" His voice was stronger than it felt and the words hit her to her very core. Whenever she had a free moment, he had always been on her mind. Now as he said her name, her real name from so long ago with such tenderness she felt her feet turn into puddles beneath her and knew after all she had put him through… even though he had tried to kill her numerous times… she deserved to give him an honest answer. He watched as her gaze fell to the floor and she took in a steadying breath.

"I do not believe I ever stopped." The words were quiet but carried to him and with a small bow of her head she walked towards the doors. She felt unguarded and completely in the open. He had asked of her feelings but she had no idea of his own. She couldn't lie about her heart so she didn't regret her words, yet she did want to get out of there as quickly as possible now. His silence met her proclamation and he watched quietly as she pulled open the doors to leave and he turned from the scene.

She still loved him. After all these years… after all his sins. His eyes took in his defeated king upon the chessboard and felt it symbolic for the way she had always captured his heart. One or two moves and he was hers. He would always be hers. His head rose and his papers flitted to the small chess board as his feet quickly carried him across the room. He was out in the corridor in a second, the cold nipping at him bitterly but he ignored it, his feet rushing after the small blue bundle making a hasty retreat to her transport. The guards quickly allowed him through and he raced up the ramp of her transport, it slowly closing as he touched it.

The rush of wind was unwelcome and when she turned to hopefully close her ramp faster, her eyes widened in shock at the form before her. In seconds she was in his arms and his warmth rushed over her. She looked at him with uncertainty. Was he angry with her? Did he return her affections? Deep down she prayed so, especially since she was starting to turn into mush in his arms.

"I still love you… I will always love you." His breath wafted over her and she caught the glistening of his eyes and her face broke, a million emotions crossing her features when suddenly his lips captured hers. Her arms were around him, her fingers in his hair as his lips devoured her own. The warm tingles it shot through her made her feel she was going to soon lose the ability to stand but she didn't care. She felt her heavy coat hit the floor and his arms were under her cover, wrapping around her waist, feeling the expanse of her back, just trying to memorize her. Her fingers were fiddling with his jacket buttons until finally he removed it and than lunged for her, the passion in his eyes exciting her to a point she had never felt but always wished to. "Ami…" Her whispered name upon his lips made her weak and they tumbled to the floor, his lips never leaving her own as her body cried for his own. He seemed to tremble above her, and she immediately knew he was trying to rationalize this was not a good idea. For once in her life she didn't want to think, she wanted to feel, wanted to love someone… all her life she has wanted to love someone and not just someone… him. Her arms wrapped tightly around him, bringing his lips back to her own and he gave in to her. He always did.

-=-

The guard cleared his throat and glanced away awkwardly. He caught his companion staring openly with curiosity to the rocking transport.

"What?" The man questioned and the guard quickly shook his head.

"Don't ask, just look away." He hissed and both guards turned, quickly facing the gate. They at least deserved to give their Warden that.


	3. Mars & the Proposal

Title: Seven Hundred Years

Genre: Romance

Rating: M

Author's Note: Well, this is turning out to be a fun little fic after all.... Enjoy!

-----=======-----

Her crimson heels stuck in the dirt as the humid air floated around her like a suffocating steam bath. With a grunt she trudged the familiar path to the opulent Grand Army Training Facility. Engineered by herself, Venus and Artemis it was equipped with everything imaginable to train a force to fight for honor and for what was right in the universe. It also helped that they could kill anything with their pinky once they were done training here. As custom if a man or woman desired to join the galactic forces they were sent through a screening and if passed were sent here to work under grueling conditions and perhaps a taskmaster even harder than herself.

She passed a guard and he nodded silently to her as she made her way through the compound to the west to outdoor training grounds as well as his office. The good thing about being on a tropical island was the weather, it hardly rained and even in the rain it never stopped a training exercise. An aid suddenly came to her side and she glanced calmly at the man, her raven locks beginning to stick to her neck. He began to explain the recent cycle's development and as his statistics and facts filled her brain she stilled before the open balcony before her. When she approached the railing the fighting that was occurring down below her was both exhilarating and amusing to watch. She could hear him before her eyes set glance upon his frame. Drenched in sweat and with the will of an ox he took on four students before him. The balcony was low and the details of the battle were clear. He had proven over the years to turn out some of the best human warriors she had ever come across. It was why she had stationed him here. She knew he could do it, knew he needed the aggression, the fight to stay alive. His stick interacted with a student's abdomen and she winced for the soldier. Jedite took in a deep breath and bowed to the men before him, signaling the trainings end. With a few quick orders the men dispersed and she glanced down at the man before her with little tolerance.

"Must you watch me?" He growled turning her way. She glanced at the aid next to her and with a soft bow he left, his master making his way up the steps to the office he occupied and she was now in.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow and he hated how her voice always sounded composed and cold. For once he'd love to see her break down but even if he did he might find it a huge turn off.

"No, it irks me." He responded, his eyes bearing into her own as he stopped five feet away from her. "What are you doing here Mars?" He asked, his voice dipping to more conversational than confrontation and she glanced away from him.

"Rei. That's my name." She said quietly and Jedite stilled a bit before her.

"Is that what you wish me to call you?" His voice was smooth across hers and she glanced quickly at him, her hair curling around her in the heat.

"Why do you do this?" She growled, her frame moving into the office and he let out a breath.

"What would you like me to do? I can do nothing else but fight here day after day in this hell hole you sent me to." He said, his voice rising as he picked up a towel off of his chair to dry himself off with.

"You deserve to be here. You should be thanking me for not trapping you in an ice prison." She breathed, her eyes narrowed as she glanced at him.

"You are never gonna let the fact that I almost killed you go are you?" He spat and her eyes widened almost in humor.

"You did kill me genius and the whole fricken human race." She retaliated and he let out a breath, tired of hearing the same old song and dance.

"They got on their feet just fine and you look mighty well yourself." He snapped and she took in a deep breath. She had learned over the last three hundred years how to keep her calm in his presence yet he knew almost all of the buttons to push.

"Do you know how much it hurts to come back from the dead?" She asked, her eyebrows piqued and he stepped closer towards her.

"Yeah, I do." He responded and she let out a breath. She was keeping her calm unusually well today. Something was wrong. "What is it?" He asked, his eyes studying her face and she shook her head.

"What if you could do something else besides fight here every day?" She questioned quietly and he almost wanted to laugh at her. Did she purposely torture him? He bit his lip trying to keep from lashing out at her.

"You should know what I would do." He snapped at her and she turned, her violet eyes catching his and they narrowed.

"Do I? What's my name?" She growled and in an instant he was on her. She was ready for him and caught his weight as they tumbled to the floor, knocking chairs and tables over.

"You are still her, just in a different more gentler body." He smirked over her and Mar's eyes blazed and she lifted her leg, sending him flying over her. She quickly rose to her feet but he was already on his and jumped at her, sending her to the floor on her back. She huffed looking up at him and he smiled, greedily taking in her beauty before him.

"You're out of shape." He breathed and her eyebrow rose threateningly before he settled upon her. All of the air left her lungs and his lips were on hers, his hands caressing and needy just the way she liked it. Her arms and legs were soon around him and they rolled a bit… they hadn't been fighting for the entire last three hundred years. Somewhere in the middle he had broken her, much like they had fallen in love before yet this time she was different. Every fault he had despised about her in the past that pulled them apart was washed away and all that was left was a firey warrior who actually was capable of loving someone. She saw his love for her as a gift… not a weakness. He felt her push at him and he lessoned up and pulled her to a sitting position.

"Stop." She breathed and immediately his hands were cupping her face.

"Did I hurt you love?" He asked and she shook her head quickly, the display of emotion on her features a bit staggering for him. He saw tears welling in her eyes and when her fingers clutched to him he was deathly afraid she was going to tell him someone had died.

"Would you still want me if I set you free?" She questioned and as the words echoed in his brain he first was hit by confusion. Set him free? Than the rest of the sentence registered on him and he felt anger boil in his veins. In an instant he pushed her off of him and stood over her.

"You cannot be serious. After all this time… after all these years you doubt me?!" She turned away from him, her jaw locking as a single tear slid down her face. He yanked her to her feet and she was roughly pushed against his desk and slowly she turned her face to meet his gaze of blazing anger. "Do you not know where I am? Who I am? I may be banished here but I am not without my magic, not without my knowledge… I could have attacked your kingdom and won." He hissed angrily over her, his face so close to hers that his breath almost mocked her at its warmth on her skin. Her guard was rising at his threats and he knew her powers were building, waiting to strike him at any moment.

"You wouldn't. It isn't in your character." She stated and he cocked his head a bit to look at her.

"Are you sure? I did it once before. I could do it again." He replied and immediately she felt the cold sting of horror pass through her. She shoved away from him, quickly heading to the door. She slowed her step and spun, anger and tears mixed in her eyes.

"This is why I doubt you." She spat and he stilled, his eyes displaying the hurt and anguish she was causing him.

"How can you still not know me?" He breathed, the pain of her rejection laced in his voice. Her anger piqued and she charged towards him.

"How the hell am I supposed to know you? A few heated moments shared over the course of centuries!" She yelled and he grabbed onto her and she went weak at his touch.

"I am yours! I always have been! I stay here for the small slim hope that the day I'm released you will be mine forever, that my brothers will have the happiness they have always deserved and my King will forgive me!" His fingers dug into her arms and he watched the tears silently splatter down her face when he suddenly realized a few were his own. "What more must I do to convince you? When will you believe that I burn for you, ache for you and would die for you? Will it take the rest of my seven hundred years?!" He screamed and she felt limp in his arms, his verbal attack almost more than she could bare. She loved him, adored him. She needed him and wanted to know before she released him if any of their moments shared were real and would continue. Shakily he let her go and took a step back trying to compose himself. "Did you get your report?" He questioned, his eyes falling to his desk and she nodded quietly.

"Yes, but it isn't why I came." She breathed uneasily, her hand quickly swatting at the tears before she pulled out a small stack of papers. He glanced up at her, hopeful she came for him, hopeful she recognized how much they meant to each other and needed one another. "I came to set you free." She choked out and slowly placed the papers on his desk. Immediately his eyes darted to them and than back to her, confusion flittering to his features. "The Six Earthen Judges have granted you and your brothers pardons. You are to return to Crystal Tokyo to serve your King. Be there no later than three days from now." Mars breathed firmly, her strong features marred by the emotions that had just torn through her. She turned, quickly walking to the door and Jedite followed her, his mind and heart racing as if someone had just shot him in the chest. He followed after her and she tried to quicken her step to make it to the door before he overlapped her but soon his arms were wrapped around her and she closed her eyes in pain, his touch agony if she couldn't have it forever.

"Will you have me?" His voice shook in her ears and tears slipped from her lids. "Tell me you will have me and I will be there tomorrow." He whispered into her neck, softly kissing the flesh and he felt a sob choke through her. "Rei." He cried and he felt her form break and he supported her easily, his head leaning against her own as she sobbed before him, letting him support her as she clung to his arms. "I love you." He whispered and immediately she spun and was in his arms, their hands grasping onto one another tightly as their lips latched onto each others with a fury.

"I love you." She breathed between interludes and he hoisted her off of her feet, supporting her as he carried her across the room to his quarters. He knew her, loved her and as she collapsed in his arms knew he was the only one to heal her and bring her back to her strength. As he laid her on his bed and she reached for him, her eagerness and need for him almost left him staggering. He had faced everything in his lifetime but everytime he was faced with a thought of life without her it was his weakest point. She was his everything.

"I want to marry you." He demanded, his eyes bearing into her own and she gulped a bit. "You have to be mine forever." He confessed and slowly she nodded.

"You are free… you can do whatever you want." She said softly and he gently stroked her cheek, his eyes bearing into her own as his heart overflowed with love for her.

"I am already doing it." He responded and her lips were upon his, the fire ignited between them nothing on earth could extinguish.

-----======-----


	4. Jupiter & the Letter

Title: Seven Hundred Years

Genre: Romance

Rating: M

-----======-----

"Mail sir." A cold voice said next to him and Nephrite let out a breath and took the small package before him. With curious eyes he examined it before removing the letter on it. With care he opened it and three sheets of official documents fell out. He looked at them bewildered when he suddenly noticed the Kingdom's justice seal, his name in bold and freedom. Picking them up with one hand he looked quickly back to the letter.

General,

Enclosed are your release papers. The Six Earthen Generals have reversed your sentence and granted you and your brothers parole. You are to return within three days to the royal palace to take up your destined position beside King Endymion.

_Jupiter_

P.S. Enjoy the cookies.

He stared once more at the official documents with wonder than at the package on his desk. He had been released? And she sent him a letter to tell him? Immediately he was on his feet as anger rushed through him. He began to bark orders within the forgotten facility and he shoved her letter into his pocket, the documents placed carefully among his reports to return to Lady Venus about the progression of his stay and the inmates still dwelling here. Enjoy the cookies… he would kill her. He moved around his desk, ready to grab whatever he needed and be on a transport by nightfall. He stilled and walked back, grabbing the package of cookies before he left his office forever. No need for them to go to waste.

---=====---


	5. The Debriefing

Title: Seven Hundred Years

Genre: Romance

Rating: M

---=====---

Slowly Mercury scratched her nails along the marble surface of the ominous table within the Palace's War Room. She had returned yesterday from her trek to Antarctica and had not spoken since then. They waited silently in the room as the four Warriors awaited debriefing. Rei had returned this morning and Venus apparently had the shortest visit. She assumed Kunzite believed her rather quickly. With a glance she observed the calm features of Jupiter at the end of the table. She wondered what her story was.

Large oak doors opened and a frame slowly entered, grace captivating her movements as bright blue eyes took in her beautiful friends.

"All right. Full report." Neo-Queen Serenity's voice was music to their ears and without warning three of them began to talk at once. Alarm lit Serenity's eyes and than amusement as she held up a hand, silencing them.

"I'm not a virgin anymore." Mercury suddenly blurted and Serenity's gaze darted to her and she couldn't stop the smile that lit her features or the amusement.

"Thanks for sharing." Serenity mumbled as the other three Senshi turned slowly towards their aquatic warrior in surprise.

"Seriously." Venus breathed with wonder at the small woman. "You slept with him after seeing him once in three hundred years?" She growled quietly, amazed and horrified at the same time.

"Well… he was very attractive." Mercury tried in her defense, embarrassment lighting her features. Serenity let out a low giggle at her old friend.

"I'm sure it was worth the wait." She mused with a small wink and Mercury let out a breath, encouraged by her Queen.

"Do not encourage her." Venus hissed and Serenity pressed her lips together in amusement, her hands unclasping before her as she took in her four warriors.

"I do not understand why you are surprised. They were your past lovers, you have been obsessed with them since I took the throne…" She began and the four immediately bristled.

"Obsessed is a harsh word to use." Mars snuffed and Serenity smirked.

"I am not obsessed with him." Jupiter snapped and Mercury let out a breath.

"Intrigue is not obsession." Mercury filled in and Venus sighed a bit annoyed.

"I was just really pissed for awhile." The blonde leader confessed and Serenity shook her head playfully.

"Yes, well apparently a few of them feel the same about you as well. One of them has already asked our permission for one of your hands in marriage." Serenity spoke calmly and Mars's eyes widened in a bit of horror as the others faces around the room looked a bit similar.

"Marriage?" Venus squeaked.

"We of course granted the petition. Marriage is fabulous, I only hope you all take the plunge." Serenity cooed, her eyes trained on one warrior for her reaction.

"Oh my… Usagi-chan!" Mars yelled, slamming her hands on the table. "I can't believe you! How dare you give me away without asking! He's out of his mind!" She began to rant and the other three turned with surprise at the fuming almost panicked warrior.

"He was very romantic in his plea." Serenity teased and Mars felt a nervous breakdown coming upon her.

"He wants to marry you!?" Venus yelled shocked and Mars looked guiltily at her fellow warriors. "After seeing you once!?" Venus looked at her highly alarmed and Mars' jaw dropped.

"Wow." Mercury mused and immediately Mars bit her lip.

"Oh please. If I know Mars she probably went to the compound to get a full cycle report four times a year." Serenity mused and the horror that slipped across her friend's face was confirmation enough.

"What part of check-in do you not understand?!" Venus snapped slamming her hand on the table. "How can you just go off and check-in with him and not tell me!?" Venus said, exasperation lining her voice. This was ridiculous.

"I didn't trust him to complete his task!" Mars tried in her defense.

"You assigned it to him." Jupiter countered and Mars let out a breath.

"Look, it started out innocent enough and than well… he's perfect." Mars breathed, defeated a bit at her proclamation.

"Exactly why I said yes." Serenity said happily and Mars fell into a chair with a gulp. She was struggling between defeat that she had fallen for him so quickly and ultimate happiness that he made good of his promise to want to marry her.

"Does that mean you aren't a virgin either?" Mercury asked quietly to the warrior next to her and Mars let out a breath and couldn't help the smirk that lit her features.

"You are not alone." Mars breathed and the knowledge made Mercury light up.

"Ugh!" Venus said with a bit of horror as she began to pace.

"This is exactly why I sent a letter." Jupiter said calmly as she leaned into her chair. Immediately everyone turned to her.

"You sent a letter?!" Mars and Venus spat at the same time and Serenity shook her head.

"What? I sent cookies too." Jupiter defended and Venus couldn't stop the smile that fell on her features.

"He's been alone in captivity with prisoners for 300 years… you didn't even have the decency to deliver it yourself?" Mercury said with horror and Jupiter looked taken aback.

"What? I wasn't about to lose my virginity in a prison." She snapped and offense slid across Mercury's face than she pouted.

"It was in a transport thank you." She hissed and Jupiter smiled at her.

"He will be angry you know…" Serenity began when the doors opened once more and they all turned with surprise to them. Jupiter's eyes widened in horror as the man stepped in. He got here quite fast from the far regions of Earth.

"Your majesty." General Nephrite bowed respectfully and Serenity looked alarmed and than turned quickly to Jupiter who was losing color. "If you will excuse me?" He questioned returning his gaze to her and she nodded and motioned to Jupiter.

"Of course." She responded and he nodded, quickly making his way to the Senshi of Lightning. Jupiter gasped horrified at her actions before she found herself being yanked from her chair by her arm and across the room.

"Usagi!" Jupiter hissed angrily and Serenity clasped her hands gently before her.

"Should have sent more than cookies dear." The Queen breathed and Jupiter's eyes widened and the doors shut on her stunned features. The Queen turned silently to the remaining three senshi who stared at the doors with horror.

"Will they do that with us?" Mercury cried quietly and Serenity smiled at their genius.

"I am sure he will be much gentler with you." She cooed and a blush rose to Mercury's cheeks.

"You really told him yes?" A shy voice said suddenly and Serenity smiled moving towards the table as delight lit her features.

"Why would I not?" She replied gently and tears glistened in Mars eyes as joy spread to her features.

"Thank you." She breathed and Serenity smirked and glanced at Venus, the only who had not reported. When she caught the blonde's eye Venus looked distracted and a bit confused.

"I feel I should have stopped him from dragging her out of the room. What if he kills her?" Venus said suddenly, the actions that had just occurred dawning upon her.

"I believe he has different intentions." Serenity responded rationally and Venus shook her head.

"It's like we've all lost our minds… four men and we turn into puddles." She said with exasperation at the whole situation. The doors opened once more and Serenity turned and a smile lit her features.

"Darling." She cooed and Endymion glanced at her and a smile warmed his face.

"My love." He responded walking to her, her frame immediately going into his embrace. "I have word three of my Generals are on their way, one already here but I have yet to hear from Kunzite. After I spoke with him the other day I have heard nothing else." Endymion mused quietly and Venus immediately stiffened. The king looked up at Venus and he knew by her posture she had done something. "Did he not get the papers?" He questioned, his voice stern and Serenity glanced at her warrior as well, Mars and Mercury very interested.

"Well." Venus began and than she let out a grunt throwing his release papers on the table. Serenity gasped and Endymion stared at the papers with alarm as the other two Senshi gaped.

"You do not think he is reformed to return?" Serenity questioned with a bit of horror and Venus let out a breath.

"Hardly. He is fine. He just… arg that man. He dared touch me and than expected me to give him his release papers? I meant to send them by mail once I returned but had things to attend to. I am sorry." She whispered, her head falling and Serenity pressed her lips together, Endymion moving from her embrace to step beside the head of his armies.

"I suggest you send it quick." He breathed and she nodded stiffly. The four women were silent as he turned on his heel and stalked from the room. The door shut with a clang and the girls immediately became animated.

"Thanks a lot." Serenity huffed and Venus fell into a chair, embarrassment lighting her features.

"He jumped you to!?" Mercury breathed amused and Mars only stared with a smirk at her leader.

"At least he did not tell on you." Serenity pointed out and Venus let out a breath as she lifted the papers and an aid immediately took them to ship them to their destination.

"You love him." Mars teased and Venus' face scrunched with annoyance.

"So besides the point!" She spat and the three's laughter filled the room as Venus's head hit the table. He deserved to wait a few more days for thinking he could torture her… Slowly a smirk slid across her face, she would await his return eagerly to return the favor.


	6. More than Cookies

Title: Seven Hundred Years

Genre: Romance

Rating: M

---=====---

She was having a hard time keeping up. Her green boots skimmed the floor as she attempted to walk, his frame dragging her through the castle. She thought of speaking but decided against it until they were alone. Finally after two more turns he shoved her into his new quarters and she blinked, the lights flickering to life.

"Hi!" She tried innocently and he immediately scowled at her.

"That's all I get? A hi?" He threatened and Jupiter gulped a bit and tried to regain herself. Men had always been her weakness and as she took in his appearance it was clear he was her ultimate weakness… He was so cute… looked just like her old boyfriend… She narrowed her eyes at that thought. Stupid. He was her old boyfriend.

"I sent cookies." She defended and his jaw dropped at her obliviousness. He had the whole transport ride to stop being angry but he was more hurt than anything… was that all he was worth? A letter and some cookies? His determination to not let things stand that way helped his irrational behavior storming into their meeting. He hoped Endymion would not punish him later… Still, didn't she know that she was one of the main reasons of his reform? Did she love him anymore? Did she even remember who he fricken was? "What you didn't like them?" She suddenly asked, panic in her voice as her eyes showed disappointment. He was at a loss. Maybe the years had fried her brain…

"No, I liked them… that isn't the issue." He fumbled and relief immediately crossed her features.

"I knew they were your favorite…" She began and he stilled and raised a hand cutting her off.

"You knew they were my favorite?" He breathed and a blush flooded to her cheeks.

"Oatmeal. You said it helped your eyes to see the stars more clearly…" She repeated faithfully and his features softened. She remembered… after thousands of years she remembered his favorite cookie?

"Litelle…" He whispered a bit broken and she seemed to beam at him.

"It's Mako now but you can still call me that if you want. I think it's totally unfair how you got to keep your name in all your lifetimes and I had to keep changing mine…" She said with a nervous giggle, her mouth rambling as her feet shuffled. He watched the tell tale sign of her nerves and he couldn't stop the smile that lit her features. Sure, he was angry she had sent just cookies when he had been waiting… hoping one day to see her but now when she was in his presence and she fumbled with words and shifted his anger seemed to melt away.

"What else do you remember about me?" He questioned, a smile tugging up the corner of one of his lips. Jupiter bit her lip a bit as a contemplative look crossed her features. She shrugged nervously.

"Mostly about kissing and sex." She replied quickly and her cheeks reddened further as her head fell. He blinked surprised at her candidness. "Sorry. Wow, it's a little hot in here isn't it? I should go tell someone." She began, her feet immediately rushing to the door and he stepped in front of her, her frame slamming into his chest. She gulped, trying not to move and his hands cupped her face bringing her eyes up to meet him.

"That's mostly what I remember too…" He smirked and her mouth dropped open a bit in shock. "Probably cause you were really good at it." He mused and her cheeks darkened considerably as a flustered look crossed her face.

"Neph!" She spat in horror and he bent down, his lips tenderly pressing against her own and she wasted no time in kissing back. Her arms wrapped around him and than one of her legs as she crawled greedily into his arms. She tasted like heaven. He fell against a wall to support them as her lips trailed down his neck to his ear. She was causing a riot within his system. His hands roamed her back, intoxicated by the firm skin and muscles she had developed in her lean body.

"Why did you just send the cookies love?" He said breathlessly as her lips attacked his once more. She was raw and in desperate need of his touch and he was more than willing to attend to all of her needs. Gently her fingers ran across his cheeks, her eyes bearing into his own and she felt her heart flutter.

"I wanted you to come after me and jump me… If I would have came there you wouldn't have made it off your desk." Her voice was hot and seductive and it ignited between them. He made it with struggle to his bed and he heard her giggle as they fell upon it. With a beaming smile he crawled on top of her, her laugh intoxicating.

"Think you could love me again Mako?" He questioned, gently rubbing his fingers through her hair. With a wicked grin she seemed to light up underneath him.

"Love? I just wanted the sex." She lied and he grinned, leaning down and kissing her fervently, their bodies quickly getting into an old pattern neither had ever forgot.


	7. Put a Ring on it

Author's Note:  
Forgive my many years of absence.

The great news though… is this story is finished. A few more chapters left to upload!

I also have a few other posts too that are very very long over due.

I cannot thank you enough for your patience and your constant sweet affection and reminders over the years. To those who have never ceased to hope and kept asking… every update I do is dedicated to you.

Enjoy

* * *

Her feet hurried down the hall as excitement tore within her chest. She could hear the transport setting its brakes to complete landing and she spun around the corner. She broke out into a run and watched as the door lowered and a figure appeared. He saw her instantly and dropped his bags and rushed out. His arms opened and she flew into them, her legs wrapping around him happily as she buried her face in his neck.

"I have something for you," his voice said softly into her ear and she felt a smile lift her lips. She pulled back, the emotion on her face beaming at him.

"You better," she smiled and he grinned, leaning forward to capture her lips lovingly.

"General Jedite is here Lady Mars," Artemis said a bit annoyed as he stared at the couple. Mars grinned, her eyes not leaving her loves.

"Thanks," she whispered and the tall man smirked looking back at the transport

and ordering the generals' bags off and to his quarters. Jedite looked over to him and blinked taking in the long white hair and the bright blue eyes.

"I thought you were a cat," he said a bit bewildered and Artemis smirked a bit at him.

"Magic is a marvel," he mumbled with a bow as he left the two. Rei turned his face to hers and she smiled happily at him.

"How's next week?" She questioned and his eyes lit up. She felt him shift and than held a sparkling red ruby before her. She smiled at him happily looking at it than back at him, her teeth nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Perfect," he whispered, his lips diving for hers and she met him hungrily, his hand gently slipping the ring on her finger. She pulled away and he protested moving towards her.

"We need to get you ready," she breathed against his lips and he pulled back to look at her.

"Ready love?" He questioned and she nodded, her eyes bright with love for him.

"For you to be a general again," she whispered, cupping his face and he gulped and felt his knees go weak a bit. Her arms wrapped around him, climbing out of his arms to help support him.

"Zoi will be here shortly and Nephrite is already here. Kunzite might be awhile but… Endymion is waiting for you," she said, emotion welling within her as she took in his broken features.

"I feel them…" He whispered and she smiled pushing a strand of blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Welcome home baby," Mars breathed sweetly and his arms wrapped tightly around her… he needed her stability as Nephrite answered his mental probe. His brother… he hadn't heard from them for over three hundred years and feeling his signature once more was a bit overwhelming. But the best kind of overwhelming he could ever experience… it had taken thousands of years but… life was finally perfect. He kissed his love's forehead.

"Let's go," he breathed and she grinned at him.

* * *

Please leave a review and let me know what you thought.

Much love,

Marronett


	8. Cooled Off

Arthor's Note:

What a joy! A new update and one chapter away from finishing another story!

Friends with Secrets wrapped up. One more chapter left in Stolen Moments... oh this is so long overdue.

On with the show...

* * *

Artemis let out a breath as the transport docked before them. He glanced at the quiet warrior at his side, her hands gently clasped before her and a look of calm on her features. He smiled.

"I expect you to be more discreet Amille." He teased and the Warrior or Water watched patiently as the door began to lower.

"Of course Artemis." She whispered when suddenly his face came in sight and her heart jumped forward. His eyes immediately bore into hers and he was walking down the ramp as it continued to lower. She was waiting for him.

His heart doubled in that knowledge and as he neared she rushed forward, her arms open as he quickly claimed her, his lips descending upon her tender ones and his arms firmly wrapped around her. Artemis groaned, his eyes rolling and he turned away from them.

"Darling." She breathed against his lips and he closed his eyes at the name, her love washing over him when suddenly he felt something else. He pulled back a bit and blinked as two other presences he hadn't felt in centuries washed over him. Mercury beamed up at him as he reunited with his brothers in his mind. "Shall I take you to your quarters love?" She asked softly, her voice sending shivers down his spine. "Perhaps we could try our physical excursion again…" She whispered, a deep blush coming to her cheeks and Zoicite blinked, his eyes lighting at her words. "Perhaps on a bed this time." She teased and his lips spread wide in a beaming grin.

"I certainly hope you won't limit us to just there my love." He returned and her eyes twinkled up to him as she stepped out of his arms, her fingers intertwined with his own.

"I am more adventurous than I look General." She taunted and Zoicite felt his temperature rise and he quickly followed her down the hall.

"That I have no doubt." He responded huskily and she winked towards him.

* * *

One chapter left... and guess who it focuses on...

Please take a moment and leave a review! I know you were here... let me know what you thought.

I tend to post more quickly when my inbox is flooded... encouragement goes a long way.

Thank you again for taking the time to read my little stories. They are nothing in the great scheme of things but if they bring you as much entertainment as they bring me than I am truly blessed.

God Bless and much Love!

Marronett


	9. More than one way

It had been an interesting two days.

She stilled in her report and let her quill fall to her desk. The love in this palace was overwhelming. She leaned back in her chair and growled. Secretly she loved it. She was the Warrior of love after all and her friends joy and happiness made her giddy. Rei's wedding plans were underway, Ami's curiosity had kept her locked in her or Zoicite's quarters and Mako… yeah she was a whole new person. What had killed her most though was when the generals had re-united with their King. That moment had been precious and brought her to tears. Guilt hit her hard then. She knew of all of them Kunzite loved his Prince the most and she had robbed him of his reunion. She huffed. He had started it. Daring to think he could tease her and get away with it? With a growl she pushed back from her desk and stood. She traveled to the windows that showcased Serenity's kingdom and let out a breath. At least he was with his King now. She felt him when he landed an hour ago.

Her doors burst open unceremoniously and she spun surprised.

"I imagine I deserved it." He hissed as he closed the doors behind him and stalked into the room. She pressed her lips together and crossed an arm across her chest.

"Knocking. It's a novel concept I expect you to employ General."

"Decency. It was a novel concept I expected you to employ Venus." He spat as he stopped before her desk. Venus huffed and walked behind her desk once more.

"Decency? We shared our first kiss in a bathroom at your decision and you want to discuss decency?" She spat and Kunzite let out a breath, his calm demeanor quite unnerving to her.

"Forgive my male moment. It was well worth it." He returned and Venus let out a breath and stared at her desk.

"Your office is down the hall." She started, changing the subject.

"This one seems kind of roomy." He mumbled glancing around and Venus lifted her head shocked.

"Sorry. There is only room for one desk." She spat and his eyes narrowed.

"Do you think our King and Queen will not give me what I ask for in response to your behavior?" He questioned and her jaw nearly unhinged. Mostly because she knew her King and Queen would indeed give him everything he wanted… including her.

"Personal Space. Perhaps we should set these boundaries if you want to have a harmonious working relationship." She spat at him and he walked slowly around her desk.

"I gave you three hundred years of space…" He hissed and she held up a hand.

"Stop. Just cause we shared one nice kiss does not mean I'm going to jump into your arms and we're going to get married and live happily ever after." She growled and he pressed his lips together annoyed. He perched himself on the corner of her desk and looked out at her view.

"We may have to agree to disagree on that point." He mused and Venus finally couldn't stand it.

"Seriously? Is there no romance left in you!?" She spat a bit horrified and Kunzite glanced at her and his eyes seemed to smolder into her. "Just come in and take take take." She continued and walked away from him. In an instant his magic made him appear before her and she ran into his strong chest and nearly lost her breath.

"I have much in me for you my love." He breathed across her cheek and her eyes glanced up into his. He nodded, affirming his words as his palm gently cupped her smooth cheek. "I won you once… I shall try the rest of my existence to have you once more." He whispered and Venus drew in a breath when suddenly his lips pressed against her temple. It sent shivers of comfort and warmth down her spine and she visibly shivered.

"Than you shall let me have my office to myself?" She questioned glancing up at him and he gazed into her eyes lovingly.

"If that is what you wish. I suppose since I've already moved into your quarters I can let you have a bit of personal space." He breathed across her cheek before he kissed it tenderly. He felt her body go ridged and her eyes widen in horror.

"What?!" She cried and he smirked turning away from her towards the door.

"Payback is a bitch my love." He called over his shoulder and she fumed. That bastard. That… dammit must he be so attractive?! She let out an annoyed scream of frustration and he closed the doors behind him. He smirked staring at the closed door and knew on the other side… she was secretly smirking as well. It was good to be home.

* * *

Well that is it my lovelies.

It's always good to leave a story with a place to go so that you can finish it yourself one day.  
That's how fanfiction was started was it not? :)

Adore you all and hope you have a fantastic week!

Marronett


End file.
